1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method of attachment of a continuous slide fastener chain to a garment or other article such that a bottom stop is provided by the stitching threads and the garment is reinforced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In providing articles such as garments with slide fasteners, it is generally the practice to first form continuous slide fastener chain which is then processed such that bottom stops, made of metal, plastic or the like, are applied to the chain at spaced intervals dependent upon the desired length of the finished slide fastener for the garment. The processed chain is thereafter cut into individual slide fasteners which are sewn to the garment by any of various well known techniques. It has been found that the process of applying bottom stops to the continuous chain is both costly and time consuming and also limits the ultimate use of each processed chain roll to those applications calling for a fastener of the length fixed by the spacing between adjacent bottom stops. While these factors have been known for some time and have proven to be serious disadvantages ultimately resulting in the higher cost of consumer products using slide fasteners, an effective solution heretofore has been unavailable.